


She Never Knew

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: She wasn’t sure, but she thought that a few months might have passed.
Kudos: 1





	She Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Months"

She wasn’t sure, but she thought that a few months might have passed. She knew this room well: she had sat outside it and guarded Haru while he visited with the Rat so often in the past. Yet, in all that time, she had never gone inside.

She had never known, until now, exactly how dark it was when the windows were barred. She had never known how the mind could play tricks on you when your eyes couldn’t see anything. She had never known just how painful isolation could be: worse even than physical wounds on some days.

Now, after months in the Rat’s old room, she finally understood. And for the first time, instead of resenting the Rat for captivating Haru, for being the favorite, for having Akita’s attention, she felt sorry for Yuki.


End file.
